When A Dead man Walks
by AroundTheDarkCorner
Summary: Olivia LeClair has a deadly ability. Disgusted with her mutation she hides her abilities from the world. What happens when she's stuck in a situation where she has no choice but to use her ability? The XMEN discover her and bring her to P. X. OCWolverine
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

When I discovered my abilities I was disgusted. I remember the rage that churned and screamed within me. That rage brought on my incapability to control my ability for a short time. In that short time, I took lives. I hated myself. Then I got smart. I burrowed that rage and those horrible abilities in the back of my mind. I settled down, took a very long breath and willed myself to never use them again. I never thought there would come a time where I would use them again. I knew deep within me that these abilities would never be useful for the greater good. They would only cause pain and destruction. I made a promise to myself that I would never use them again and I would live a normal life. I never was good with promises. So I guess that's why when my promise I made myself was broken. I wasn't very surprised.


	2. Chapter 2 Charlie

My senses slowly seeped in. I could smell cold frosted air roll into my window in waves. The cold air soothed me as I snuggled my face deeper in my warm pillow. Peace and tranquility.

However, that peace was soon disrupted when I hoard of geese flew overhead my apartment; squawking and being a nuisance. I sighed and slowly opened my eyes extending my arm and searching around for my cell phone. With much irritation it took me awhile to find it. I found it hiding underneath the many pillows that lay scattered on my bed. I looked at the time and inwardly growled.

6:50 am

Unfortunately living in my bed for the day would not happen. It was a Monday and work must be attended. I had a new boy to talk to today and I didn't want to seem like I didn't care by being late for our appointment. I was a school councillor at a local high school. Fact is, I'm great at giving advice, not to brag or anything. But, I hate teenagers. I hate children. Why work with them? Because I'm good at my job, despite not really caring about their problems. I disguise myself as someone who truly cares I suppose.

Rising out of bed I padded into the bathroom and clipped my hair back. I started applying cover up, light eyeliner and mascara. A shower would have to wait till I return home I was going to be late if I took one. I through my hair into a high pony tail and changed into a pair of black dress pants, a white blouse, and a black suit jacket followed by struggling to get my black leather stilettos on. The only reason why I wore the damn things was to add some height to my 4"11 stature. However, I have terrible balance so I find myself stumbling about in them. I slipped on my McGinn Boucle swing coat and headed out the door, hastily locking it before pivoting to the right and strutting down the hallway to the elevators. Impatiently I waited for the elevator in short time I got on.

By the time I got to St Johns Secondary it was already 50 minutes into first period. That gave me time to book to the cafeteria and get a coffee as well as sort some papers in my office. Not before long a small knock sounded at my open door. "Come in," I requested while finishing up a couple reports and filing them. I looked up and analyzed the hesitant form entering my room. "Hi there," I gave a welcoming smile, "Go ahead and sit on one of the comfy couches," I gestured towards a pair of leather lazy boy recliners. The boy walked over to the left couch and shrugged off his bag slowly and hesitantly sitting in the chair. "You must be Charlie, I'm Olivia," I stood up and offered him a handshake. Charlie was a tall boy. Long gangly limbs and a mop of shaggy brown hair that escaped from a black tuque with a Metallica symbol on the front. Charlie looked at my hand for a few seconds and slowly brought his hand up to meet mine. I stared at his face, the handshake only lasted a couple seconds but it felt like minutes. I noticed the small wince that graced his face when I shook his hand. It was only slight, barely notable to a regular person; a regular person who didn't major in profiling and the human mind. "Now, where should we begin?" I clucked opening up a brand new folder and writing his name and information down, he stayed silent. "Yes, before we begin I would like to let you know that anything you tell me is strictly confidential and is between you and me only," I paused for only a short time, "However, should it come to my attention that you may harm yourself or any other individual you must understand that for your safety and others I must report it. Is that okay?" I bore my eyes into his. Charlie slowly nodded. "Let's look at your attendance Charlie," I suggested. I angled my body towards my computer and entered his name into the school database. "Your marks are sliding due to poor attendance. This is the first time you've been here since a week and a half ago." I stated. "Yeah," he replied glumly. Looking at me with green expressionless eyes. "Is there a reason why you aren't going to class?" I asked keeping a curious mask on my face, in reality I was bored stiff. "You promise," he paused and took a very long breath, "Not to tell anyone?" he finished. "I promise, Charlie. As long as no ones in serious danger." I replied as sincere as I could. He took a long pause, I could see the wheels turning behind his eyes as he swallowed his fear, "I'm a mutant."

Didn't see that one coming. Before speaking I paused for a moment to gather my thoughts and string my words together. "You're not attending school because you're a mutant?" I replied blandly. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it and if I did that would make me hypocritical. Not that I was going to tell a student that I was a mutant to. He didn't reply, he just cast his green orbs downward and studied the threads of the cream carpet. "Sorry," I apologized, "So you're a mutant. You don't look like one. You look particularly normal to me. Are there any other reasons why you're not attending- ," Charlie cut me off, "You don't understand my problem. You never will. That's why I didn't want to come today." He muttered the last part more to himself then towards me. "Try and help me understand. I may not get it exactly. But, it'll feel good to get it off your chest." I felt a pang of sympathy for him. Unlike anyone else he could talk to, I would probably be the only one that understands. He took a deep breath in, I noticed the whites of his eyes reddening and start to gloss over, "Charlie, what can you do?" I asked. "I can feel you," he whispered. I send him a questioning gaze before he continued, "It's hard to describe. It's like, I can feel your emotions. When I walked through that door you were irritated. You felt like you were going to do your job half assed today, you just didn't want to be here." he paused and before he could continue I spoke, "And now? What do I feel?" I hid my amazement. "When I told you I was a mutant you were surprised but took it well. You became more interested in your job for today then." He replied shrugging back into the chair. I smiled, "That's an interesting gift Charlie," I felt slight envy of the kid. He had this amazing ability, couldn't hurt a fly, yet I was stuck with the burden of destruction. "It's not a gift," he spat, "you don't understand what I go through." I felt the urge to roll my eyes but I resisted, "Then explain for me Charlie. In anyway you can, try and help me understand a little." I replied. He took a moment to gather his words and finally spoke only a few moments later, "It's overwhelming. I walk into a room and I have dozens of emotions barrel through me at once," his breathing hitched, "I can't block them. So I sit there all day and get fed other peoples unwanted emotions," he rubbed his eyes to prevent his unshed tears from falling. "That sounds like quite the burden." I kept my voice soft. "Listen, I can't keep the emotions at bay. Unfortunately I don't have that power. But I will try and help you Charlie. I promise you that." I leaned forward to catch his gaze. I tried to send him soothing emotions. I didn't know if it worked or not but it made me feel slightly better. As bad as it sounds, finding another person who felt just the way I felt somewhat made me happy. It made me feel like I wasn't alone. That promise, I truly meant it though. I wanted to help Charlie.


	3. Chapter 3 Control

Hello, lovely readers.

This is just a small authors note thanking people that added me on their story alert and favourites and blah blah. So thank you! I appreciate it. I haven't written in a long time so I'm quite rusty. I used to write on Quizilla a long time ago before MTV and 12 year olds took over the site. So bare with and my rustiness, it will get a lot better as I get back into the routine of writing.

Please review, I really want to know of your thoughts on the story!

Thank you !

Chapter 3: Control

"You're so fake," Charlie let out an airy laugh. I looked up at him from my notes and knitted my brows together, "What?" I asked leaning back in my chair and folding my arms together. I had been seeing Charlie as his councillor for a couple months now. I had grown fond of the boy, not so much his mutation. It got a tad bit frustrating when you couldn't keep your emotions to yourself. Every change in mood was broadcasted to him. He looked at me a sent me smug grin. Charlie who was once the quiet boy who came into my room and murmured me his problems was now very open about his feelings, open enough to even call me out on things.

He reached into his bag of Doritos, munched on a few and began to speak, "You really don't like your job. You hate being here. You're a complete phony to your patients. I can't help but imagine you're a completely different person outside of school. I would probably pass you on the street and not even know it was you," he chewed thoughtfully.

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow, "I couldn't pay attention to what you were saying with all that fake potato and cheese rolling around in your mouth," I mused with a ghost of a smirk. I wouldn't reply to his accusation directly. I never did. During Charlie's appointments he liked to turn the subject of our conversations about me. It slightly irritated me. Our sessions were about him, he was seeing me about his issues, not the other way around.

I glanced at the clock and felt a bolt of excitement crash into my chest. "Well, aren't you excited?" he teased, "It must be quitting time then," the corners of Charlie's mouth raised to an unnatural degree. I ignored his comment and began filing things away, shutting down my laptop and shoving things half hazardly into my laptop satchel. "Well Charlie, I suppose we better call it a day," I gave him an ignorant smile as I shrugged on my coat. I got up and opened the door, waiting for him to slowly rise and drag his feet out of my office before I closed the door and locked it.

Before I went home for the night I decided to stop off at local grocery store. The automatic glass doors slid open with ease as I entered. Grabbing a green grocery basket I ventured in; dropping things in the basket I didn't necessarily need. I suppose I was stalling on going home. I loved my apartment, my neighbours were old and unfriendly; all except one old lady who liked to bake me pies. But, I painted and furnished it myself which made me proud. However, it was lonely and sometimes tedious to be there. I lived alone in a two bedroom apartment. I don't bring friends over, I didn't have any, nor did I really want any and I didn't have any pets only for the fact that the landlord did not allow dogs and I hated cats with a passion. I tried having a goldfish but I forgot about it and it died.

I reached in the store fridge for a carton of milk and dropped it in the basket and shuffled over to the next aisle for a box of crackers. As I made my way into the aisle I stood beside a man whom which I sent a small smile to as I scanned the shelves for my favourite brand. He stood in front of the crackers with me rubbing his hands together which made a sandpaper hitting wood noise. He was extremely distracting as I continued to look for my crackers. The man continued to fidget in other ways and I narrowed my eyes at him in annoyance. He wore a black hoodie with a pair of washed out jeans and a very large black beanie upon his head. I didn't really have a chance to scan his face for he noticed me staring and sent me a look which I immediately turned my attention back to my crackers. Instant joy swelled within me once I found them I hurriedly placed them in the basket and made my way to the checkout.

At the checkout I was behind a woman with her daughter. The small girl turned around and peered up at me I gave her a small smile and she returned it with a wide grin. "I like your hair," she beamed up at me pointing a small finger towards the mass of curls that tumbled down my shoulders down to just below my breasts. I had let it out of my up do before entering the store, preferring my hair to be free and loose at the time. I could imagine it looked like a wild mess but none the less I gave her another small smile, "Thank you," her mother looked back at me and gave me a half smile as she fished through her wallet for money. "What's your name?" the small voice rang again. "Olivia, how about yours?" I sat my basket down on the belt and crouched to her level placing my hand out for a shake, "Nadine!" she chimed and placed her small hand in mine. I began to shake it and-

"OPEN THE REGISTER!" a voice cut through the innocent conversation the young girl and I had. The girls mother let out a small shriek of surprise as she came stumbling towards me as the owner of the voice pushed her, I caught her and held her steady and looked behind her to the direction of the male voice. My eyes came upon the very man that stood beside me in the cracker aisle. He held a semi automatic in his hands pointed towards the cashier who was visibly sweating while she let out small whimpers. "OPEN THE REGISTER," he repeated again forcing the head of the gun into the cashier's stomach. She started to shake and sob but still stood her ground. I stood there very still with narrowed eyes. The woman that was in front of me was now stood cowering behind me with her daughter clutching her from behind. I heard a shriek and a small yelp from behind me, "YOU HEARD HIM, OPEN UP," I turned around so fast I almost gave myself whip lash. My eyes came in contact with another man similarly dressed to the other one he held the girl close to his body with a shotgun to the little girl, Nadine's head. My eyes scanned for her mother and I ground my teeth together as I spotted her lying on the floor with a minor head injury; she wasn't dead just passed out from a blow to the head. "Now open it up, and her head doesn't get blown off," the one holding Nadine threatened his eyes staring hard at the cashier. "Forget it J, I'll just put one in her, you shoot them and we'll be good to go," the man from the cracker aisle suggested. "Do it," the man holding Nadine nodded. I could hear my heart beat in my ears and my palms began to sweat. I glanced at Nadine and her frightened face and then I looked towards the young sobbing cashier. An unheard growl escaped my throat. These two ladies were young, hadn't even begun to live their lives yet and they were going to end tonight. Something inside me didn't agree with that.

That's when it happened. I snapped. Years upon years of pent up power released and I couldn't do anything about it. My body started moving, stepping forward, I tried to resist and stand still which made my steps shaky and hesitant. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The man from the cracker aisle turned towards me, "MOVE ONE MORE TIME AND SHE'S DEAD," he shouted. I didn't heed his warning, instead I could sense my mutation concentrating on him and not two seconds later the man doubled over and started to throw up the contents from his stomach I didn't notice till another couple seconds after the fact that the man behind me was doing the same. "J, what the hell?" the one rasped out. I looked behind me to the man on his knees still holding Nadine but throwing up on the side she looked even more frightened. I could feel panic swell in my breast and I tried to will my abilities to stop. "The child, she must be a mutant," the one by the cashier gagged, "Shoot her."

I had been 7 years old when I first discovered my abilities. When I turned thirteen and **it happened** that's when I promised myself never to use them again. Especially the one ability that ruined my entire life and lost me my family. Tonight, I broke that promise; and I couldn't even control it.

I let out a struggled chain of noises as I could feel my mutation react to my emotions. I didn't want that little girl to be shot. She was just too young and had a great life ahead of her. My eyes narrowed in on his finger on the trigger and I glared, within that split second the hand on the trigger loosened, the guns clattered onto the floor and I watched the body holding Nadine turn limp and hit the floor. In unison with that I could also hear someone behind me hit the ground as well. Nadine scrambled towards her mother's body and started to shake her. I turned around to see the man from the cracker aisle lifeless on the ground. I took a breath in and stared at the cashier who had her fearful eyes directed towards me. My heart hammered in my chest and I had to struggle to control my breathing, "You never saw me."

I barrelled through the hallways to my apartment shoving past any unlucky individual in my way. I jammed my keys into my front door and thrust myself inside immediately heading to my bedroom towards the back of the apartment. My breath was ragged and my hair wound its way into my eyes. I forced open my closet door and hurriedly reached for the black duffle on the top shelf. I jammed clothes, toiletries, jewellery, my purse, and anything else that looked valuable or necessary to take. I darted to my front door with the duffle hanging over my shoulder and scanned over my apartment one last time. I felt a tug at my heart strings and swallowed the invisible ball in my throat.

Storming outside I sped walked to my silver Neon and wretched the driver's side open throwing the duffle in the passenger's seat. I glanced back to my apartment and a small sob escaped my lips. I cursed at myself and got in the vehicle, revving the engine to life and peeling out of the parking lot.

I shook and trembled as I could hear the sirens in the distance. The grocery store wasn't far away from my apartment building so the sirens in the distance added to my panicked state. I drove for awhile till I hit the bank. I shot out of the car and ran into the bank, quietly thanking that I had some luck today and that there wasn't a line. I pulled all my savings from my account and quickly left. Using my card anywhere would leave a credit trail. I silently praised myself at my smart and quick thinking in my state of panic but then scorned myself for watching too much TV.

I drove for what seemed like hours. It almost felt like it took the whole day to reach the border to Canada when in reality it took only an hour and a half. During my drive flashes of the bodies hitting the floor in the grocery store plagued my mind; I could still hear their lifeless bodies hitting the floor. I inwardly shuttered and held in the tears the prodded at my tear ducts. I couldn't cry, I needed to stay together and think of a plan. Canada seemed like the better choice. It was a whole new country, hopefully the cops wouldn't find me there and I silently hoped the security camera footage wasn't to detailed or high quality. Now that I had the time to think about it, I shouldn't have fled. If I found myself being accused of being a mutant and killing those two men I should of just played dumb and acted just as confused as they were about how two healthy men could suddenly just collapse dead without being touched. I swore aloud, how could I have been so stupid? So impulsive. I continued to give myself mental beatings even after I crossed the border and began looking for a cheap motel for the night. I hadn't eaten since lunch but I didn't feel the urge or need to. My mind and emotions were on overdrive and I couldn't concentrate on the thought of eating something. I finally pulled into a motel called **The Sleepy Orchard**.

I collapsed on the rickety queen sized bed and stared up at the ceiling. The ceiling had brown stains from water bleeding through and the ceiling light had dead bugs stuck to it. I scrunched my nose up. _What_ was I going to do now? _Where_ would I go? Questions reeled through my mind. Questions that I didn't know if I would ever have answers to. I lied awake for majority of the night thinking of places to go and things to do but I came up blank. Eventually I tired myself out and my over thinking mind finally gave out. My eyes drooped closed and I snuggled closer to the pillows which smelled like cat litter and wet dog. I missed my old pillows.

Would I have to get used to this?


	4. Chapter 4 Police

Inspiration from this chapter is from this amazing music, .com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=3ptl1UribVg#!

Sorry for the long update, I haven't had any inspiration to write this series, until now.

"- in urgent news, we have just been notified of a mutant attack in Yorkshire, East of Buffalo. Last night York Food Centre was almost robbed by a female mutant. Two undercover police were killed in the attempt to stop the robbery and save the civilians inside. Motive unknown, the female fled the scene after the death of the two police officers without taking any money from the register. The following footage shown is of the woman during the robbery, please ask children and sensitive people to leave the room, viewer discretion is advised,"

On the television a hazy surveillance tape was shown. There in the image showed a woman with a mane of blonde hair, wearing a black business coat and a pair of black dress pants. Details of her face were unknown due to the fact of the poor quality of the footage. Mouths moved, but no sound came out. The audio was either removed or was never even there. The two _undercover _cops had dropped their weapons and soon after both hit the floor visibly dead. The blonde had said something to the cashier and walked quickly out of the store.

"Is she a threat Professor?" Jean's voice followed the silence after the television was abruptly turned off. The other x-men stood in the office anticipating the great professor's reply; all eyes filled with their own interpretation of the woman showed on TV. "I've watched this many times," Professor Xavier motioned towards the TV, "I don't believe the story actually went this way." All of the X-men sent confusing eyes towards the wise man. Jean spoke again, "You saw her, she killed those police officers, Professor- " Ororo cut in sharply, "You're aware how the media wants to try and show how the mutant community is dangerous, perhaps the story wasn't exactly told correctly... perhaps it was twisted around." Jean nodded, her thoughts altered by Ororo's theory. "I have her location, I would like Storm and Scott to pick her up. She's troubled and tired, be cautious."

I don't remember getting up. All I remember is now, snapping out of my deep thoughts for my eyes to meet the yellow haze rising in the sky. I clenched my fists and ground my teeth together. I couldn't stay here. Maybe I would explore Canada. That thought brought a negative throng to my chest. I knew I had no interest in seeing Canada, what I really wanted, all I really wanted, was to crawl into my bed, my haven, and never come out. A long time ago I had stopped questioning, why me? It was pointless to ask that. It had happened, and there was no way to reverse it.

My unblinking eyes felt sore and worn, I don't remember sleeping well. I just remember the thoughts and memories plaguing my mind; and the tears. I felt pathetic. I had no idea what to do, who to turn to. The one man I had always turned to when it came to this ugly power laying dormant inside me, was missing.

Peter Noon, if Noon was ever his last name. I met Peter after_ it _had _happened_. Peter had took me in and taught me how to bury the power away. How had he'd known how to suppress it? Peter had a power of his own. Peter, was he dead? It had been over 13 years since his disappearance. I had only stayed with Peter for one year. But that year was bliss compared to now. I remember the morning I awoke and he wasn't there, how I screamed, how I cried. Funny, that day is exactly how I feel right now: clueless, stranded, and alone.

When the sun had fully risen I went and stood under the shower head. The water didn't wash away my unease but it unknotted my tense muscles and for just a moment let my body relax. I don't know how long I was in there staring at the cracked tiles, but when the water suddenly got cold I knew it was time to get out. I started gathering my clothes on the floor and packing them away when I had heard the subtle knock at the door. I froze with fear convinced that they had found me. My mind started to race with potential escape routes but found none. The window in the bathroom was too small to fit through, the only way out was the front door. I slowly walked towards the door my heart racing. I felt like I was walking towards the reaper. My hand grasped the knob on the door and I took a slow inhale as I opened it.

She was beautiful. The woman at the door had silver hair that adorned her coco coloured skin. She was clad in a leather suit. As I studied her small yet muscular frame my eyes drifted towards the man standing slightly behind her. His hair was short and brown, the most peculiar thing about him was his choice in shades. I stood there sizing them up a few more seconds before I sent the dark coloured woman a curious gaze. The pair were obviously not officers, and if they were, since when did officers start wearing leather suits? "My name is Ororo," the woman smiled bringing her hand up to shake mine. I glanced towards the man behind her, he send a somewhat reassuring smile. I shook her hand but left out my name. "May we come in?" she politely asked. "What do you want? Money?" maybe they were part of some underground dominatrix group. That could explain the leather suits and why they are randomly knocking on motel doors. I laughed inside, what a predicament, I'm hiding from the police and about to give money to some dominatrix's just so they would leave me be. The woman let out a small laugh, "No, we aren't here for money. Your name is Olivia correct?" my eyes narrowed, "No, I think you have the wrong room, sorry," I turned around and shut the door behind me.

Who were they? How did they know my name? My heart raced. I lightly walked over to the door and pressed myself against it and looked into the peep hole. They were gone. I gave a sigh of relief and turned my back against the door sliding down it and sitting on the floor.

Later that night I found myself picking at some McDonalds fries and watching Reba on the hazy television screen. Well, I thought I was watching Reba. I really wasn't paying any attention to the screen. It was just a flicker of unimportant images in front of me; my mind was really on my next move. A loud rap at the door shook me out of my thoughts. Again I could feel my heart hammer in my chest. I walked over to the door and looked into the hole. Several men stood outside the door, all in uniform. Police uniform. My breath caught in my through and I backed away from the door. There was more rapping on the door, my knees buckled and I fell to the floor. There were voices but I couldn't hear them over my ragged breathing and beating heart. Then the door was kicked in, the men filed in with their guns pointed towards me. "Olivia LeClair, you are under arrest for the murder of two officers, any movement and we will shoot." I felt sick to my stomach. I looked around at all the officers and swallowed hard.


	5. Chapter 5 Kittens and Cats

Chapter 5

I started to stand despite the many voices surrounding that shouted at me to get back down. I looked at all of them, in their eyes showed fear equal to mine. A spark of determination welled inside my belly and rose to my chest. I would fight back. I closed my eyes and drowned out the voices. I needed to concentrate for this one. It had been awhile since I let this extent of my abilities out and I wasn't even entirely sure I could still do it.

Opening my eyes the voices flooded back into my ears, threatening to shoot, claiming they were going to take action if I didn't abide by their demands. I could feel that power again; it was flowing in my hands, in my belly, in my head and in my heart. I surveyed all of them again and cracked a smile.

"Hey, you! Stop right there! You're under arrest for kidnapping!" shouted an officer who then pointed an accusing finger at the officer beside him.

He took his gun off me and pointed it towards the officer next to him. The others followed suit and began shouting at that officer to get down on the ground. As they started handcuffing him I began to collect my things. One of the officers walked up to me, "Thank you, Mam, you allowed us to catch a dangerous criminal tonight. I'm sorry for the intrusion." He looked at me with sincere eyes and I nodded. They all started to file out and the motel room got real quiet again except for the television.

I had done it. I let out an airy laugh and with adrenaline pumping through my veins I grabbed my duffel and started out the door.

The weather outside had gotten cold. Looking up I could see lightening erupting from the thick black clouds that moved at a quick pace. Thunder shortly followed and the wind picked up blowing my hair into my face. I removed my hair from my face with a quick brush of the hand and looked forward. My eyes widened as I saw the woman from before standing a mere ten feet away, her eyes a glowing white and her hair billowing in the wind. Behind her was the man with the weird sunglasses.

The storm had died as quickly as it was born. The pair stood there staring at me. The woman spoke, "Do you really want to live like this the rest of your life?" I contemplated on what I was going to say and with a sigh I replied, "I don't have much of a choice." My shoulders slumped as I picked up my duffel I was unaware that I had dropped. "Yes, you do." I looked at her with scrutinizing eyes.

I looked out the window of the plane and I tried to picture the place they were taking me. A school for mutants? Would there be someone there with the same ability as me? Peter flashed through my mind and hope began to well within me. Perhaps that is where Peter had gone? There were so many questions drilling into my brain and I was so anxious to get there and receive all the answers.

I had to pull myself together, I concluded. Within these past couple days I had resorted to crying and sulking over the past which made me messy. As I sat here I went over the many rookie actions I took part in the past couple days. It made me slightly angry that I could have avoided all of this with simply just staying at the grocery store to begin with. Or I could have avoided the police at The Sleepy Orchard simply by getting a different car with different plates. I imagine that's how they found me, was the plates of my car. How they had got my full name? I will never know. This made me slightly suspicious. I had given my first name to that little girl at the store, but that alone was not enough to go on. I had to go back to my old mind set. With that last thought I looked out the window quickly enough to see the ground parting below as the plane descended down into it.

I followed Ororro and Scott, I had learned his name previously on the plane, through the maze of hallways. I admired the cleanliness and the architecture of the massive fortress as we walked. I was impressed with it all. Ororro had pointed out classrooms, the kitchen, a few bathrooms and a library on our way to where ever we were going. Scott just stayed quiet the entire time casually nodding his head towards the rooms when Ororro had introduced them. Finally we had stopped at a big dark wooden door which told me we had finally met our destination. Scott knocked on the large door, "come in," a voice soon followed. The three of us walked in and my eyes were met with a pair of wise blue ones. The man sitting at the desk was clean of hair and held a spark in his aura. He held a smile just for me, "Welcome, Olivia, please take a seat." I nodded in thanks and took a seat in one of the royal blue chairs. "My name is Professor Xavier. I'd like you to officially meet Ororro Munroe, also known as Storm." He motioned towards the white haired woman to whom which sent me a smile. "Next to her is, Scott Summers, who is also known as Cyclops." Scott nodded towards me his lips cracking into a half smile. The door in the back opened and entered a woman with red hair and pale skin a giant roguish looking man followed behind her. "Here we have Dr. Jean Grey, and Logan, also called Wolverine." Jean put her hand out to shake and I accepted it giving her a small smile. I looked towards Logan and nodded to which he didn't return. "You're in my school for the gifted, for mutants, you'll be safe here." He concluded. The room was quiet after that. I looked around at everyone and then back at Xavier. "I have a couple questions to ask you, your free to not answer any of them to which you are not comfortable answering." I nodded. "Did you kill those officers?" well he spent no time dilly dallying. I sighed, "Yes and no." The professor sent me a questioning look, "I killed them, but they weren't officers, they were robbers." He was quick to reply, "Was it purposely?" I gave him a hard look, "Of course not." That was all I divulged him in. I didn't bother trying to explain that I couldn't control my power to well and that my will to save that girl and her mother was strong in my heart. Control had just slipped through my fingers. "I'm interested in your ability, what is it?" I twitched, "Why ask me when you already know?" I knew he was a telepath as soon as we had landed. I could feel him prodding in my brain, dissecting it and taking notes of my life. Everyone slightly tensed in the room, "I used to know someone that had a similar power to yours, Professor. I know what it feels like to have someone in your brain," I tapped the side of my head with my index finger. Xavier smiled, "Well for the sake of everyone else in the room, please," I cast my eyes downward, feeling slightly uncomfortable but soon raised my head high, not proud, but confident, "War, Pestilence, Famine, and Death." I crossed my legs and bore my eyes into his. "The four horsemen?" he questioned. "That's the only thing I could relate it to." I replied. "Could you explain them a little further?" I nodded slowly, "I can turn people against each other, make them think someone who is their ally is an enemy, I can make them fight on my side,"

_War_

"I can make people sick, name a disease and it's possible for me to infect them with it,"

_Pestilence_

"I can make people starve themselves, or crave for food and have them divulge in too much. Appetites are a simple thing to curve."

_Famine_

"Lastly, I can kill anyone by just thinking it."

_Death_

The room was even quieter if that was possible. Xavier spoke, "and your control over these powers?" he looked at me with a knowing look. At that moment I really disliked him. I didn't like being put on the spot; especially when I had spent numerous years of will and dedication to not be put there. If he was a mind reader he should have known not to ask me that. My eyebrows were furrowed and I was unaware until now my fists had clenched. I stood and swung my duffle on my shoulder and left the room.

The room was still quiet after the blonde beauty had left. The Professor sat there in deep thought, "Logan," he acknowledged the big man in the corner of the room, "go find her and show her to her room, and then show her to the kitchen for something to eat. She's probably starving." Logan grumbled some unintelligible words under his breath, "Why can't Scooter do it? I have things to do." He crossed his arms. "Oh? What is so important that you have to do now?" the Professor challenged and Scott smiled holding in a chuckle. Logan was caught off guard for a moment and stood there in silent contemplation for an answer. Eventually he just huffed grumbled something along the lines of him not being a babysitter and left the room with the door slamming behind him. "She seems to have a lot on her mind." Orroro cut into the silence that followed Logan's exit. "Yes, there are so many questions, but also so many emotions clouding her mind. She needs a couple days to relax, to feel she is safe." The Professor explained.

I was lost. I cursed under my breath multiple times as I walked by the same vase for the fifth time. My shoulder was sore from my duffel, I was tired and my stomach felt like it was eating itself. To say I was in a sour mood would be an understatement. The halls were empty. Where were all the students? I had walked by several empty classrooms on my venture around the desolate hallways. Heavy footsteps rang through the halls and I craned my neck behind me and spotted the large muscled man from Xavier's office. Logan, I think was his name. I studied him as he approached me, my eyes raking over his face down to his toned arms and then all the way down to his firm jean clad legs. As he got closer I noted his forest gray eyes, which held frustration. Must have been a long time since the guys been laid, I joked earning a slight snort of laughter from myself. He raised an eyebrow as he stood in front of me. I suddenly felt embarrassed but hid it well. He stood not saying a word and I cleared my throat as I felt slightly irritated at the awkwardness he brought to the situation, "Yes?" I questioned and peered up at him. I slightly scowled; my boots did nothing for my height when standing next to him. "Your room is this way." he turned around and briskly started walking down the empty hall. I readjusted my duffle and followed him.

Logan had showed me to my room and left as quickly as we got there telling me he would be back in twenty minutes to show me to the kitchen. In that time I had started dumping out all the contents out of my duffle and folding them. What was his problem? Why was he such a broody moody kitten? That thought earned myself another snort and chuckle of laughter. I'm pretty sure I just compared the guy to a small weak kitten. It somehow fit. Maybe he wasn't a kitten; he was more of a cat. He walked around in an over confident way, it was apparent he thought way too highly of himself, he was broody and seemed to always have a look of distaste in his eyes. His personality ruined his good looks and I could tell I would hate having any form of communication with him. I silently appraised myself for my quick profiling skills.

So in conclusion, Logan was a cat, and I hated cats.

Harro! I just wanted to say thank you for all the story favourites and alerts! This may sound a tad demanding, but please review! I would love you read all thoughts positive or negative! Negative just gives me some constructive criticism to go on!


End file.
